


过期橘子糖

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 罐虎, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: 罐虎，前后有意义AU+严重的OOC
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Lai Guanlin
Kudos: 2





	过期橘子糖

**Author's Note:**

> 根据另一篇罐虎文续写，写的不好，请多包含。  
> 和《失算》有关联，此篇为后篇。之后不知道还有没有灵感写后续，就先放上来吧。

偌大的落地窗前散落着许多文件，工作室凌乱的样子看起来像是正经历着一场战役。

在工作台独自忙活了许久的姜东昊终于抬起了头，按下了保存键后终于长舒了一口气。他瘫坐在椅子上好一会，才站起身来，无视了脚下乱糟糟的纸张，抬腿跨过纸山的层层阻拦走出了工作室的房门。

工作室内与室外仿佛是两个世界，从客厅到厨房都十分干净整洁，看起来就是经常收拾整理的样子。外人看到姜东昊整洁的房子或许会惊叹不已，自从他两年前开了个人工作室，忙碌的工作就充斥了他生活的全部，时间紧缺到分身乏术，根本不像是能有时间收拾内务的状态。

其实连姜东昊自己也没想过，自己能做到这个地步。

两年九个月以前的姜东昊，是整整花了一个星期，才学会了怎么垃圾分类。

起源是楼下看门的老大爷对他完全没有分类就直接扔掉的行径十分不满，硬是被老大爷拉着教育了三十分钟。

这天之后，姜东昊每次都是乖乖地拿着一大袋东西下去，一样一样的跟着老大爷学分类。

“我说你啊，”老大爷看他连着几天都拿着各种各样的物品过来垃圾分类，明明东西看起来还能用，甚至有些还挺新的，“怎么能这么的浪费啊？还都挺新的啊？”

姜东昊笑得苦涩。“我用不了了。”

也不敢用了。

“现在的年轻人真是⋯⋯不想笑就别勉强自己笑，比哭还难看。”

“⋯⋯谢谢您。”

老大爷除了教他如何垃圾分类，还帮他把那些看起来还很新的衣服和物品拿去捐给了有需要的人，他没有继续问关于姜东昊的事情。只是拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他所有糟糕的事情都会过去的。

其实对于姜东昊来说，也不是什么熬不过去的事情。

只是失恋而已，而他是被告知分手的那个人而已。

姜东昊环视着过度整洁的房间，没想到啊没想到，他也有学会整理房间的一天。

房子看起来像是没有变化，又好像变化了不少。

厨房里两人套的餐具和杯子都被换成了同款同色的单人套。

浴室里两套同款不同色的牙刷和漱口杯全扔了，然后重新买了一套同款同色的放在了浴室里。

床单被套被他换成全新的，只留了一个枕头放在空荡荡的双人床上。

衣柜里的衣服，他把自己留在房子里的全部都交给老大爷处理了。

客厅的那张橡木长椅，他的名字被他仔细打磨干净，重新上漆了。

那个人，应该说“前同居人”，送给他的各式礼物，被姜东昊拿了一个纸箱仔细的整理打包好，放在房间的角落里。

顺便认真地手写了一封信告知纸箱的存在和内容物，请前同居人自行处理。

至于他送出去的礼物，姜东昊只是按前同居人的习惯整理好，并没有做过多的处理。

毕竟他给出去的，就没打算收回来。

到最后，姜东昊只剩一个不大的手提行李袋，以及一个比手掌稍大的长方形铁盒。

还是心软，舍不得把合照都扔了。姜东昊把整理出来的那些两人合照全部放进铁盒里，当做是留给自己的纪念，一张都都没留在房子里。

手机的屏幕开了又关，姜东昊想在最后和他说些什么，却发现自己什么都说不出口。

那还是不要说了。反正说也挽不回什么。

他也是个成年人，总要学会体面的告别。

所以他把自己收拾了一遍，剪掉了许久没有打理的头发，刮掉了乱糟糟的胡子。离开的这天，姜东昊挑选了一套整洁得体的新衣服，镜子里映照出来的那个精神爽利的人，和这几个月里颓废消沉的姜东昊仿佛是两个平行世界的人。

感谢现代科技的进步，房子是密码锁的大门，姜东昊不需要考虑怎么把钥匙交给前同居人就可以潇洒的离别。

是的，潇洒的离别。姜东昊在心里默念了几遍，不断地提醒自己。

得幸于前同居人需要在外出差三个月。让他有足够的时间向公司辞职，处理好剩余的工作，整理好两人曾经的居所，把新的手机号告知家人，然后彻底的和这个伤心地告别。

他还算准了快递的时间，特地送了楼下看门的老大爷一盒家乡特产的绿茶和自家种的一箱橘子才走。

临走前，姜东昊在脑子里又过了一遍，没有任何遗漏才锁的门。

当晚就搭上回济州岛的飞机，头也不回的离开了。

其实潇洒的离别并不难，只要你对自己足够的狠。

姜东昊回到济州岛后没有立刻回老家。他去了距离他老家只有二十分钟车程的另一栋房子，那是他的新家。

大约四年前，他开始设计并且改造父亲生前留下来的工作室。

说是工作室，其实是一个占地百来平方米的大房子。宽敞明亮的工作室有两层，被改造之后，上层是三房一厅，下层则是保留了当年他父亲的工作间，连工具都按照当年父亲的习惯挂在墙上，顺便兼任停车场。

这是姜东昊费尽心思设计，倾尽积蓄改造，打算和前同居人以后能一起生活的新房子。

房子里甚至只做了精装而故意不摆任何家私。本来打算等以后回济州岛的时候，两人一起挑家私来着。

想到这里他有点崩不住了。

关上房门，姜东昊就已经忍不住哭了出来。

人心肉做，终究他还没能铁石心肠到强忍着所有情绪。

像是心有灵犀一般，当姜东昊哭得正起劲的时候，门铃响得像是要把房门给拆了一样。还没等姜东昊去开门，来者直接自己按了密码就打开了门。

“路过这里的时候看到灯亮了，大概猜到是你回来了。”极度熟悉的声音。是他的发小兼损友，金钟炫。

金钟炫完全无视了姜东昊哭肿了的眼睛，他径直走进房子里，把手中两个装得满满的塑料袋放在了客厅里唯一的茶几上，坐在地板上就开始收拾袋子里的东西起来，“估计你房子里也没什么吃的，给你买了点吃的和用的，都是按你的喜好买的。”

“幸好只有你和我知道密码，不然我以为就你这空荡荡的房子还能进小偷了。”

“哭得那么惨，你家那个小情人又干了什么让你要死要活？”

跟着走进来的姜东昊眼红红地看着发小，这世上估计只剩金钟炫能那么淡定地一边吐槽他一边收拾东西了。

“我和他分手了。”

正在收拾的金钟炫一愣，他有些僵硬地扭过头望向姜东昊，一度以为是自己幻听了，“什么？”

“分手了。”姜东昊哽咽着重复之前说过的话，他用袖子擦了擦眼泪，“我被甩了。”

气氛安静到无言以对。对于金钟炫来说，他完全没想过还有这种答案。

以姜东昊那性子，肯定是拼命忍着，直到回来这里才开始哭的。

金钟炫放下了手上所有的东西，他走到了姜东昊面前，拍了拍自己的肩膀，“⋯⋯借你肩膀用一下，不许把鼻涕弄到我衣服上啊。”

泪眼婆娑的姜东昊欲言又止，沉默到最后只能喃喃的说了一句，“好。”

说完直接把头埋在金钟炫的肩窝上就继续哭。

幸好，至少今晚，姜东昊不用自己一个人苦苦的熬过去了。 

End.


End file.
